Attention
by HolyMangos
Summary: "You know Nick, If I didn't know better, I'd say you were somewhat jealous of how I spent my time."
**Attention**

* * *

"Do you ever take a break?"

"Do you ever stop annoying me?"

A small smirk forming against his lips, Nick leaned in over the table. "You know Carrots, I wouldn't call it annoying as much as being generally concerned." The glare Judy shot him only further proved his theory and within seconds, Nick slipped onto her desk, forcing the rabbit to take a good, hard look at him.

"You have been hard at work for 24 hours straight." Nick announced, as though Judy had completely forgotten. "And your not even done! When you said this week would be busy, I didn't expect THIS! Honestly, how haven't you fainted yet?!"

"Well," Judy yanked the stack of paper away from him, causing the fox to look shocked. "some of us don't need to rest every five seconds."

"I don't rest every five seconds." Nick eyed her. "I rest every ten minutes. That's a huge difference. And hey, can you blame me? _You're exhausting_."

Smirking, Judy nudged his form, shoving Nick away from the desk. "Maybe I wouldn't be so exhausting if you would help me."

"I've been helping you all night! Not my fault, everything I write is wrong!"

"You drew multiple picture's of Chief Bogo with devil horns. Excuse me for saying this, but given the fact we're handing these into him, I'm not sure he'd be pleased."

"Not my fault the chief can't take a joke."

"Uh huh. Just shush and hand me the pen you knocked over."

Following her instructions, Nick simply reached down to hand it to her. She smiled thankfully before returning to the same, boring work she had preciously partaken in. Nick studied her face as she dragged the pen across the paper, before bringing his original theory back up.

"You know, I think, you just don't know when to quit." Nick shook his head. "You don't know how to take a break and have fun."

"Oh, I don't? What about last week when we went to get ice cream after work. That didn't involve police work at all!"

"Hate to break this to ya, Carrots, but," Nick replied with a smirk. "that was last month. And didn't involve police work? As soon as we left, you saw a suspicious figure that you insisted we follow! The entire time it was just some innocent lady, but no, no, no, Judy Hopps will figure out everything firsthand!"

With wide eyes, Judy tilted her head to the calendar. March 6th. _Had it really been a month since they last hung out, off of work?_

"Think about it." Nick warned, smoothly. "The last time you actually took off work, for real, was to hang out with that Gideon dude who came down to see you." Nick seemed to scoff at the other foxes dreaded name before looking to her.

Judy was still lost in lala land, as Nick called it. He r ears had already drooped downwards and her eyes were wide as saucers, as if considering when the last time Nick and her truly hung out was.

"My point has been proven." Leaning back, Nick crossed his arms.

After a minute, Judy seemed to allow her shock to rinse off.

"Fine. Okay. How about when I actually get this done, we go out and get coffee?" The rabbit officer clicked her pen once before looking up at him.

"Not good enough. I am just so hurt and offended that you don't care."

"Nickkkkk" With a groan, Judy tried desperately to end his pain filled demeanor, however Nick had other plans.

"No, no. That's fine." Standing upright, Nick waltzed towards the door. "I completely understand. The great Officer Hopps is to busy for her favorite partner in the whole world! She makes time for others, but not for me!" He stated, clearly over dramatic.

"Nick, your my only partner."

"Even more proof of how offense it is that you don't take the time to hang out!"

"We're literally hanging out right now!"

"Yes. With you doing paperwork and insulting my artistic abilities, I know I'm having the time of my life! Whoo Hoo! Nothing beats this moment in time."

Her ears flopping down once again, Judy held her head in her paws.

"You know, Carrots. I'm thinking we should take a selfie to honor this amazing moment in history." Pulling out his phone, Nick smiled giddily. "The moment... You did paperwork and screamed at me."

Nick snapped the camera before Judy could even react, and quickly smiled at the digital photo, all well announcing he would treasure it forever. As he clutched it to his chest, the fox only further proved his point, irritating his partner even further.

"You know, Nick," Judy whispered, cautiously. Standing up from her seat, she walked before him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were somewhat jealous of how I spent my time."

"Oh, yes, Juds," Nick eyed her. "I know, for certain, when I see you at work, I have to tape my mouth shut to keep from lashing out in a fit of jealous rage."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Really? Cus that's certainly what your implying."

Standing on the tip of her toes, Judy's lips formed a small smile. As she leaned to her partners height, Judy couldn't resist whispering at him. "Tell you what," she murmured. "how about.. we take a break from work for a few hours and go get that coffee now?"

"You can't always win me off with coffee and effective whispering, Carrots. Butttt, I'll let this time slide."

Grabbing his paw, Judy placed the pen in a stack above of the paper. As she led him outside, she couldn't help but to forget that Nick's drawings hadn't been erased yet. However, at the time it didn't matter. For once, Nick had actually convinced her to put work on hold for a little while.

Nick on the other hand, definitely didn't plan on telling her, that it indeed was last week, when they went out for ice cream. Hey, he deserved attention too.

* * *

 **A/N : Another Zootopia oneshot. I have so many in my notes right now, the movie has honestly taken over my life. I'm planning on seeing it at least three more times, heh.**

 **Favorite & Review what you thought & I'll post more of the oneshots I've written. I'm actually debating on writing a fanfic or just doing one big thing where I'd post multiple oneshots. I honestly have so many, it wouldn't take very long. Heh. Keep an eye out! And if anyone has any idea or opinion on what I should do, feel free to review or send me a PM.**

 **Also I chose March 6, mainly because** **it's my sisters birthday. S/o to her for watching Zootopia over and over with me.**


End file.
